When The Truth Comes Out
by Sylvani Casteleyn
Summary: Basically, Harry finds the twins... in a compromising position... :O!! We got Ron/Herm Harry/? etc etc etc! Oh! Please R&R Warning: Twincest


Hiya. my first completed Harry Potter Ficcie! Please gimme some feedback, I like feedback (. Thankyou! Enjoy. (I hope)  
  
Warning:- This fic does include twincest. Don't like, don't read. Simple. I own none of the characters, they are all the property of J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. And other such bigwigs. If however J.K Rowling would sell me the twins and Lucius Malfoy for a paperclip, two old buttons and a overdue library notice, I am more than willing to oblige. Thankyou, and don't forget to feed my ego with some reviews. (Or bruise it. either way. :S)  
  
When the truth comes out - By Sylvani Casteleyn  
  
Chapter One:- Evening  
  
The fire was crackling merrily in the Gryffindor common room. Because it was late, and the fact that it was Christmas the next day, most people had turned in early (only so that they could get up as soon as midnight struck to open presents and not be tired). So therefore there were only a few people left in the room. The shadows of Fred and George Weasley, in their final year at Hogwarts, were both sitting in a large armchair talking in hushed voices. Possible about how they were going to open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes without their mother finding out. Harry was sitting by the fire trying to finish the ever-getting-bigger pile of homework in front of him, but was finding it hard. The fire was playing across his face and making him drowsy. It also didn't help that the twins were continually making little exclamations and then ended up hugging each other madly. almost to close for comfort really. Almost.  
  
"GENIOUS!!!!!" Yelled Fred at the top of his voice. Harry gave a slightly annoyed/bemused look before burying himself back into him homework. About fifteen minutes he looked up from his transfiguration homework ("Why human transfiguration is dangerous if not done correctly") to see Ron slouch into the common room. He gave Ron a look that said "Wassup?". Ron dumped himself into the chair opposite Harry crossing his arms across his chest huffily.  
  
"Are you going to tell me? Or do I really have to ask?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione." He muttered angrily.  
  
"What happened this time?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I went into the library to find her and. well. you know." he said, making some very obscure hand gestures.  
  
"Ask her out?"  
  
"Yeah!" he said quickly.  
  
"So? What happened?"  
  
"Well. not only did I." he looked around and saw Fred and George listening intently, so he lowered his voice "Not only did I freeze up in her sight, but I saw that she was writing to that *person* again."  
  
"She's entitled to write letters you know." Said Harry taking off his slippers in slight aggravation.  
  
"But I saw the name this time!" Harry knew he was about to hear "bad" news. At least for Ron anyway.  
  
"So?"  
  
"It wasn't a girl!!"  
  
"So what?! She's allowed to have other male friends!" Said Harry in amusement. Ron's upper lip began to twitch.  
  
"But she spends all her time writing to him!"  
  
"So? He could be a pen pal."  
  
"Or some muggle boyfriend." He said bitterly.  
  
"Ron, you've gotta calm down. She is allowed to have friends other than us. And who cares if he's muggle or a wizard." he said quietly. At that point the portrait hole swing open and Hermione walked in yawning slightly.  
  
"Hey." She said, which was pointed at both Harry and Ron. However Ron had temporarily lost his voice and all that came out was a startled "Erf". She looked at him funnily before stating she was going to bed. She turned round and started up the stairs, but stopped and turned.  
  
"Oh, and Harry?" she asked yawning.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"It's impossible to transfigure yourself into ghost." She said raising her eyebrows. Harry looked down at his incredibly illegible writing, and saw there on his page:-  
  
The prime example of a transmogrification gone wrong is when Lady Tenilla Koek accidentally transmogrified herself into a ghost.  
  
"Isn't that what the book says.?" he picked up his Changing History With Transmogrification textbook and flicked to page 87. "Damn."  
  
Lady Tenilla Koek transmogrified herself into an elephant so that she could trample her second ex-husband and make it look like an accident, and subsequently not get into trouble with the Ministry of magic for improper use of magic. However this plan backfired on her when her husband used a binding spell on her, so that she was bound to be an elephant for the rest of her life. Subsequently she also became an elephant ghost.  
  
"Hmm. guess you *can't* transmogrify yourself into a ghost. Huh. Who'd have thought?"  
  
Ron meanwhile had regained control over his vocal organs.  
  
"Bugger. why does that always happen. Last year she was only Hermione. Why is she all of a sudden a huge thing?!"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Stuffit. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Harry. Oh and by the way." He pointed to the large muggle clock on the wall. "Merry Christmas." It was pointing to three past twelve. The idea of having a proper clock in the common room had been Harry's last year after his watch had stopped working from his wonderful swim in the lake during the second task of the triwizard tournament. Ron shuffled away to the dormitory. Within 45 minutes Harry had finished his essay and was well and truly ready to go to bed. He turned to look at the twins. He gave a slight chuckle. They were sitting so that George was in Fred's lap, his head resting on Fred's chest. Fred had his head resting on George's head, and both were asleep. Harry thought he should leave them, but then again, what sort of embarrassing questions would they have to answer in the morning if anyone, especially a professor of the McGonagall kind found them. He crept over to the staircase, got out his wand and quietly whispered,  
  
"Cumulus Nimulus."  
  
The desired effect was that a giant rain cloud would appear over the top of the two and soak them. However, at that moment Nearly Headless Nick appeared and for some reason, the spell bounced off Nick and went straight to Harry, who was therefore drenched. A couple of curse words ensued. But he gave up on saving the twins from embarrassment, got rid of the cloud (dissapparatus cumulus nimulus) and walked up the stairs to his dorm. He reached the door and was about to go in when he remembered he'd left his slippers next to the fire. Being the only dry thing he had he turned round yawning and walked back to the common room.  
"We can't open in Hogsmeade, that old witch Wanda will tell Mum. She's good friends with her. I dunno how they met."  
  
"True. but what if we don't tell her about it? She probably doesn't ever go out anyway. silly old bat."  
  
"Fred. don't be so horrible. she gave us a free ice-cream once." George dropped his head on one side "She can't be that silly. can she?"  
  
Fred raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay. so if we were to open a shop in Hogsmeade, where would we put it? No one's leaving in the near future."  
  
"Aha! That's where you're wrong!" said George triumphantly holding up a piece of paper.  
  
"Wha-?" Fred snatched it from him. On the grubby piece of parchment read simply:-  
  
To let:- Wun rumed shoppe. Has enuff spaice to put lots of things. For quick saile. Send an owul to Hagrid to negoshiayte a price.  
  
"GENIOUS!!!!" he roared hugging his "little" brother tightly. He only stopped when George made the motion that he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Yeah. that's the stuff. Oxygen, you know?" he said teasing. "However, I think we may have disturbed Mr Potter over there."  
  
Fred glanced over inconspicuously. "Heh. poor little Harry."  
  
"Yeah. but when's he gonna leave?!" asked George almost annoyedly. "We can't leave until he's gone. he can't find out about-"  
  
George was silences with his brother's finger on his lips.  
  
"Just do as I do." He said smiling mischievously pulling George into his lap.  
  
"Wha-?" asked George.  
  
"Shh love. Just sleep."  
  
George lay his head on Fred's chest and closed his eyes. He felt Fred's hand caress his back as he drifted into dreamland. He heard Fred silently cast the repellent spell on them. The repellent spell was quite good. The twins were always careful to use it whenever they were unguarded (usually when they slept) in case a past nemesis wanted to cast some evil spell on them. It only worked for harmless spells though. Just spells that were a bit sticky to fix up or a bit embarrassing to have to go to the nurse for (like the time Oliver Wood cast a spell where they were stuck wearing girls pyjamas, and nothing else, for a whole day with no antidote except to wait for it to wear off). George was just reaching complete sleep stage when he felt Fred give him a quick prod.  
  
"C'mon darlin'. We can go now. Harry's left."  
  
George felt too comfortable to move so he pretended to be asleep.  
  
"George!!" Fred prodded him some more.  
  
"Gerroff." he said sleepily.  
  
Fred lifted his brothers head of his chest.  
  
"Come on lazy bones. we'll never get our shop."  
  
George's eyes fluttered open. He smiled sleepily at Fred.  
  
"But I'd rather just stay here with you." He said, snuggling back into Fred. Fred wrapped his arms around George.  
  
"Yeah.. me too." He said, resting his head on George's. His eyes were drooping when suddenly his head snapped up. "But we have to go! This is our chance! Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"  
  
He tried to get up quickly, which resulted in George falling onto the floor landing hard on his rear end. Which effectively woke him up. Funny that. He let out a started growl of frustration.  
  
"C'mon." said Fred laughingly holding out his arm for George. He took it and pulled himself up.  
  
"Ow." He grumbled.  
  
"Ah now. we must go."  
  
George grabbed Fred's hand as he turned to leave. They both stopped, staring at each other. Both so alike. Yet both so different. Fred reached out for George's other hand and took it.  
  
"Come on."  
  
George smiled, but stayed silent. He took a step forwards so that he was directly in front of Fred. He rested his forehead on George's.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Fred in confusion.  
  
He could see worry flickering across George's face.  
  
"Mum would skin us alive if she found out."  
  
"This was your idea." Fred pointed out, wrapping his arms around George's waist. George's mouth twitched. He ran one hand through his hair in agitation.  
  
"Yes. Yeah. Of course, you're right. You always are." He said almost laughing. "There, that's better. I hate to see you frowning."  
  
Fred placed a hand on George's cheek. Who in turn gave him a cheeky grin. Fred leaned forwards and brushed his lips on his brother, who returned the favour with equal fire. George slid his arms up around Fred's neck in order to deepen their kiss. Both their thoughts and senses were light years away, so that they missed the startled cough from behind them.  
Harry turned and slowly plodded back down the staircase and forgetting to move away from the fourth block on the wall. (The one that sticks out to make you trip over.) So therefore he tripped. And fell on his ass. Hard.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Tut tut Harry. That's not very gentlemanly" said a voice from above him. Harry looked up.  
  
"Oh, hi there Murtle."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"What's your rush?"  
  
"Gotta get my slippers" he said trying to get up.  
  
"Well. I don't think you should get them tonight." She giggle.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The twins are slightly. shall we just say. tied up at the moment." She said giggling.  
  
"I already know that."  
  
But Murtle had disappeared sniggering as if the world was a joke. Which technically for a ghost it was. But that's another story. Harry shook his head. He rolled up his trousers to see a wonderful crimson bruise beginning to appear.  
  
"Oh goodie." He said, sarcastically.  
  
He got up and continued on his way down the staircase. He turned the corner into the common room and began to walk across to the fireplace. He was walking along merrily. not noticing anything, grabbed his slippers and walked back over to the staircase. It was then that something (goodness only knows what) registered in his brain. He turned around in shock to see the twins locked together at the lips with arms flailing all over the place. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.  
  
"Told you they were busy Harry." Said Murtle cheekily from behind him, causing him to start.  
  
"What are you doing?!" 


End file.
